


It's The Little Things ;)

by orenjikitty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: D.Va/Junkrat, Established Relationship, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, I actually love this pairing ngl, I've heard d.rat, My D.VA OTP, also fox song because it is cute, bubblegum explosions, canon divergence - post omnic crisis, implied sex in a meka suit, so there is no ship name yet, that's what i'm tagging this as, well here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenjikitty/pseuds/orenjikitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To this day, no one knew who triggered the Meka’s self destruct. Hana said she accidentally pressed the button when she climbed into the cockpit to get away from Jamison. Junkrat said he pressed the button by accident when trying to fix the “hunk of junk”. Torbjörn growled at that. He was proud of what he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's The Little Things ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on the last chapter of Panic! At the PTA Meeting, I swear. This just needed to be written though. 
> 
> Dedicated to tiachren. We're in this together! Fox Song/Bubblegum Explosions/D.Rat GO!

It started off with a bang.

Literally.

To this day, no one knew who triggered the Meka’s self destruct. Hana said she accidentally pressed the button when she climbed into the cockpit to get away from Jamison. Junkrat said he pressed the button by accident when trying to fix the “hunk of junk”. Torbjörn growled at that. He was proud of what he did.

Either way, the last of her original Meka suits was done for. This meant that Hana was essentially (and literally because of the explosion) grounded until the Korean Special Forces sent in her custom built one (the same one she has been waiting on for months. GOD how long could they take?!)

Hana and Jamison weren’t going to tell anyone what really happened though. Not that people would believe them.

Right. The truth. Heh.

Unlike the popular belief of Hana being all fueled by Doritos and Mountain Dew (which she was but not the point) and only cares about gaming and winning (again, which was true but still not the point), Hana actually knew her way around machines and electronics. She was studying to be an engineer before she was conscripted by the Korean Military for the Meka program. A significant amount of her downtime was spent in the refurbished hangar. The other amount was spent streaming her games and sneaking out of the base to get snacks.

Angela, when she’s in full Mercy mode, was adamant on everyone eating healthy. Thank goodness for Lena, her partner in crime (and time). The Brit’s sweet tooth as just as bad as her cravings for salty snacks.

Angela did find out once. She yelled at them, of course and threatened to send her “muscle” (read: Fareeha) next time. But Fareeha can be swayed. Angela knew this and fortunately so did Lena. Baklava was her weakness and Lena kept a fresh stock at hand, just in case.

Right…about that Meka.

Winston was still wary of having someone so young in the spare hangar with all the machines but Torbjörn vouched for her. He loved teaching her things about turrets and machinery and omnics. He even set up a section of the hangar specific for her and gave her a set of new tools (just so she can stop stealing his).

This is where Junkrat found her, reading blueprints. “Gud’day, mate!” he said, hobbling over with a box of scraps. “Got those thingamabobs you wanted.”

“You mean the exhaust spares?” she asked, eyeing the box carefully.

She had an easy standing with the Junkers. Easier than the rest of the team, that’s for sure. She knew of their reputation and they certainly knew of hers. Hana was taken back when Mako of all people, asked for her to sign one of his many toy pigs. The Korean Forces helped the Australians through the Omnic Crisis, and Hana has seen firsthand how devastated the Junker’s homeland was.

Whenever one or the other went out on a mission or just for kicks, they would come back with parts. Most were helpful, to either her, Torbjörn or Winston. They fell into a comfortable understanding that has somehow lead to where they are now, she didn’t really know how but she was okay with that.

Hana looked around and saw that the garage was empty, save for Bastion recharging at his station. While fraternization wasn’t frowned upon like before, she chose to err in the side of caution. She remembered yesterday’s lecture from Dad…Soldier:76. Yeah. Him.

Fareeha was smirking like mad, getting a discreet fistbump from Lena. Angela was beet red. She pretty much pieced everything after that.

She smiled at him, Junkrat giving her a grin. “You know, I remember you promising me a rundown of your Meka.”

“Did I? I don’t remember that,” Hana replied, moving around the bench. Even hunched over, he towered over her. Under the soot and the grime, she saw the bright and playful eyes of her lover. Jamison reached for her with his mechanical arm, calloused fingers brushing away the loose strands of hair that fell between her and him.

“Did you forget because of my awesomeness or …?” Jamison teased.

“You’re awesomeness? I’m sorry but I think I outlasted you that last time,” Hana teased back, arms circling his waist.

“It was best 2 out of 3. And you cheated.”

“Git gud, Jamie-boy” Hana stuck out her tongue, earning a hearty laugh from the taller man. Jamison lifted her head to share a tender kiss.

“Plenty good, mate. Now, show me that Meka,” he said once they pulled away from one another. Hana rolled her eyes, motioning for him to follow her to the machine at the corner.

She gave him a breakdown of what everything does, what she has customized on it herself (streaming software wasn’t standard. Obviously) and what she was currently working on. He listened intently, though she wasn’t sure if he fully understood how it worked.

“And this button,” she pointed to the one with a bunny symbol. “Is for emergencies only. It pretty much set the nuclear core to blow up. Hell of an explosion but costly. Leaves me vulnerable too.”

“Tiny compartment,” he said eyeing everything closely.

“It’s not the size that matters. It’s how it’s used.”

“You can say that again,” He said winking at her. Hana saw the mischievous twinkle in his eye. “Hey! I’ve got an idea.”

“No.”

“Don’t you want to try, just once?”

“James, I don’t think both of us can fit on there. On top, maybe. But inside, absolutely not.” She has thought about it though. Both scenarios. But she wasn’t about to tell him that.

“Dare ya.”

Hana groaned.

“Double dare ya.”

Hana eyed the exits and glared at him.

“Triple dog dare ya.”

She sighed, dragging him behind the Meka towards the pilot’s hatch. “I hate you sometimes.”

Jamison grinned at her. “You love me and you know it.”

* * *

Bastion was enjoying his recharge after a hard fought encounter yesterday. He heard the voices of his teammates; the one who’s always laughing and the one who jumps out of her armor suit.

For a bit, it was quiet. Then there were some moaning. Ganymede chirped at him. More moaning. Then

“Shit! SHIT SHIT SHIT!”

The familiar laughter was followed by jingling and hobbling away fast. “Bugger that!”

“Bastion, move! Run!”

The panic in the girl’s voice was evident that he did as he was told. The minute he cleared the doors, the girl slammed the door shut, sealing in the explosion behind them. Alarms started flaring, his companions panting and laughing. “Well that was something.”

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?” Torbjorn came running. Morrison and Mercy not too far behind him. “MY TURRETS!”

Mercy eyed the humans. He titled his head as he watched the smaller one stammer and turn red. The other one, with his hair on fire again, kept laughing.

One day, he’ll understand them. One day.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sorry about this. I actually do ship them together since they work well together. And also D.Va's junker skin. End of story.


End file.
